Wild Card
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Ginny and Harry are part of a gang. They're trying to recruit Hogwarts students. Harry wants sex and Ginny wants love. Will Draco be the one to give it to Gin? And how does Snape fit in? MultiHarry DracoGinny
1. Ace

Wild Card

by Tenshi Noyo Ryu Taiga

disclaimer- I am but a poor, lonely girl who has nothing but a paper and pen.

Chapter One: Ace

Two Years Ago:

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so proud! You, my daughter, the only person chosen for that exchange student program to America," Mrs. Weasley screamed happily, "Oh, we'll miss you terribly, but just think! Our girl, Arthur! Our little girl!"

"Relax, Mum. It's only for a year," Ginny piped up shyly.

One Year Later:

"Ginny! Why aren't you coming home!" Ron yelled loudly.

"Chill! It's just one more year! Swear it!" Ginny yelled back through a new wizarding invention called the OIM. Owl Instant Messenger.

One Year Later (Present Day):

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked at Platform 9 3/4, "She's supposed to be here by now!"

"Relax, Ron" Harry Potter told his friend. Harry was the only person Ginny kept in contact with regularly. Frankly, Harry couldn't wait to see people's faces when they saw her. So far only two people have seen her since she's come back from Los Angeles, California. Him and Gin's mentor. The person who taught her everything she knows.

Ron finally gave up looking for her when the conductor gave a warning whistle. He'd find her later.

As per usual, soon after the train left the platform Malfoy came into their compartment for his yearly insults. Only this time, he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle hanging off his shoulder. But it appears, he didn't need them. Over the summer Malfoy had grown to be 6'1 with a strong, lean build. His hair had parts spiked up and the rest was left hanging, giving him a strong punk/rock look. He was also wearing dark baggy pants with a black leather, metal spiked belt hanging loosely from his lean hips. He wore a black shirt with the words " You're just mad because the voices talk to me" in white.

"Well, well, well. Potter and his little posse. Looks like the little Weaslette isn't coming back after all."

"Why, Draco. I didn't know you cared!" A sweet voice called from behind him. And low and behold, there was Virginia Weasley (AN- I'm well aware her name is Ginevra, but Virginia sounds better so :sticks tongue out:) Ginny wore tight black leather pants that flared with a tight black leather corset with blood red lace as the thin spaghetti straps. She wore a mini leather jacket over it. The kind with normal, but flared sleeves, but the rest stopped at the first of her ribs. On the back of the jacket was a black dragon that had red eyes and gold around the eyes. Only two people around knew what the dragon really meant and Harry was keeping his mouth firmly in the 'shut' category. Ginny also had pale skin and her hair had dark blue streaks in it while the bottom half was dyed black.

Malfoy wolf whistled while staring at her appreciatively. Ginny smirked while sauntering up to him seductively. Harry just grinned and shook his head in a 'you're so totally hopeless' kind of way. Ron and Hermione looked on in horror.

"Like what you see, Draco?" Ginny practically purred while leaning in really close.

"Hell yeah, Ginny"

Suddenly Ginny stepped back. Malfoy was a bit shocked but got over it fast enough to see her looking him up and down in an appraisal. Apparently she found what she was looking for.

"Call me Ace"

Harry's head shot back up in surprise, causing everyone to look at him a little weird. He didn't notice.

"You're trusting him, of all people!" Harry yelled incrediously.

"Yeah, so keep it down," Ace hissed.

"But, but, he's a Slytherin! And a Malfoy!"

Draco just glared, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Harry James Potter! You of all people should realize Slytherin isn't an evil House," Ace hissed angrily.

Everyone looked at Ginny in surprise. What did that mean?

"I'm happily in Gryffindor, thank you very much, Virginia Annabelle Weasley!" Harry hissed back.

"Liar! Harry, I know you! We are both utterly... nevermind," Ace said suddenly, thinking.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, just sa bewildered as everyone else at her sudden stop.

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec., Har. It's important" Ginny said before grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to an empty compartment.

"Red-Eyes? What is it?" Harry asked while watching Ginny put up as many warding, silencing and detection spells as she could that were for temporary use.

Not many people knew this. And everyone that did was back in America, but Ginny Weasley was in a gang. But not only was she in a gang, she was leader of it. The Black Dragons. Harry was also part of this gang. He was her Second in Command. His symbol was a black dragon with green eyes and silver stitched outside. In the Black Dragons there were ranks. The color of your Dragon's eye was your rank. A high ranking officer deserved the respect of low ranking ones. The ranks are as followed:

Red Eyes- Leader

Green Eyes- Second in Command

Blue- Third in Command

Gold- Fighters (Magic, hand to hand, weapons, etc.)

Silver- Backgrounders (Researchers, Computer People, etc. People that don't generally do things physically)

A color outside the eyes show apprenticeship. A person who had Blue Eyes but had a Silver outline showed that the person was apprenticed under a Backgrounder but became Third in Command. To be apprenticed you have to show amazing skills in that field. The leader and the Commanders (Second and Third in Command) all have amazing skill in ALL fields, but the better in the fields the higher your rank. Meaning the Leader was much better at all the fields than her Second and her Second much better than her Third.

No Eyes- A New Gang Member- No specialized field yet. No Rank.

The Top Three (What the Leader and Commanders were called) were also nicknamed the Shadow Dragons for their stealth and ability.

All Black Dragon Members had to have a Black Dragon tattooed on them with their rank eyes to show that the Black Dragon is with you and will protect you forever . The Top Commanders had to have it tattooed to their left hand to show that they will always be the Left Hand of the Dragon. The Leader had to have it tattooed to her right hand to show that she would always be the Right Hand of the Dragon. She also had to have a small magical tattoo dragon the size of a dime by her eyes and ears to show that she sees for the Dragon and hears for the Dragon.

So you see, the Black Dragons are a very well organized gang that hunted the streets of where ever they were at. Harry and Ginny had been members for almost two years. While at school Harry usually put a glamor on his tattoo so no one saw, but this year Gin told him to leave it, to let everyone see and to use gloves if he really needed to cover it.

Harry wondered why Ginny wanted to talk to him. It wasn't like any of the others had any idea what they were talking about, anyway.

"I think I know the spy" Ginny said suddenly after her little bout of pacing.

Someone had been giving information on what he was doing to Dumbledore.

"I think it was Hermione and Ron. They're the only ones you told and you know how Ron is about being famous and better than you and Hermione respects elders way too much. I think it's them. No wait, just hink about it. It all fits" Ginny interrupted when she saw Harry opening his mouth to deny it.

Harry sat down and thought about it... hard. About how last year he told them he was going into the forest to talk to the Centaurs about the Prophecy and how Dumbledore somehow knew and stopped him. It did all fit.

"Shit! Good thing I didn't tell them the Prophecy and I doubt Dumbledore did either."

"Yeah. So let's go back before they suspect something."

"Okay, yeah"

The two headed back and imagine their surprise to see Malfoy still there. The three of them were all glaring at each other. They looked up when Harry coughed.

"Hey, mate! What was that about?"

"America" Harry lied easily.

"Oh"

Ron and Hermione didn't know that Harry had sneaked out during the summer to visit Ace in America and it was going to stay that way. Harry looked at Ginny and winced. Wondering why, everyone looked at Ginny too. Ace stood there with a calculating look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly

He flinched, "yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you take it off now"

Harry looked at her confused before realization hit him. Slowly he smirked as well.

"alright" and with that Harry's glamour came off showing his green and silver streaked, black hair and his tattoo. His old an ratty clothes transformed into clothes much like Malfoy's except his shirt was dark green with the words " Severus Snape is a pig headed goat" in silver.

Ginny took her glamour off too. All her tattoos seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone was gaping like a fish. With a smirk and a wave, they were gone.

No one saw them again until Dinner. Everyone was settled and the Sorting had just finished when they waltzed through the doors looking like they owned the place. They still wore their muggle clothes so snickers could be heard when people read Harry's shirt.

"We," Ginny started

"our Headmaster," Harry finished

"Hereby request a resorting" they said together

a "Bloody Hell" could be heard from Professor Snape.

"Severus!" the Transfiguration techer said in outrage.

"What! You don't know them like I do!" People stared in shock. The evil Potions Master? Know Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny cried in outrage

"It means I'm not gonna have just you but Potter as well in my House." Snape grunted

"Now, now Severus, you don't know that." Dumbledore cooed

"Like Hell I don't! Put the Sorting Hat on them, you'll see then!"

And so they did and low and behold:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

" I told you!" Severus yelled, "By the way, 20 points from Slytherin for that shirt, Potter"

"hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"What does a pig headed goat look like?"

"Why Severus Snape of course"

"Hah-ha. Very funny. 10 more points" Snape growled

"Shut up and get down here!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

"we're just talking to my oh so beloved mentor! He taught me everything I need to know!" Ginny said innocently.

"That explains a lot" Harry said smirking.

As one Ginny and Severus faced him, glaring

"What's that supposed to mean" They growled out together.

Harry could face one of them, but together, they could make Voldemort shudder and scream for mercy.

"I just meant that you two are so much alike" he squeaked.

"You sodding better!" they said in unison again.

They sat down and people gradually started talking again, though Ron was at number 6 of the Weasley Seven Shades of Red and he was looking for number 7. Ron had apparently long since passed his usual tomato red and was now looking an ugly shade of purple along side his bright red face.

Later that night they went up to the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone was being quiet, thinking of how their Head of House was fine with them and maybe they weren't so bad, even if it is Potter.

"Parselmouth" was the Password.

No student went to bed, like in Gryffindor. They waited until Professor Snape came into the room and gave his apparently yearly speech of "Defeat the Gryffindors" and "Don't fight your own House in front of other Houses. We must stand united". At last he said in front of everyone, "Oh and Virgina, Harry? Tell those you see fit about the Black Dragons and apprentice who you can, okay? Oh, and for God's sake, don't put anything on fire and don't blow anything up!" With that, he left. Everyone was interested in what he meant about the apprenticeship.

Ginny just grumbled, "Annoyinf git. Way to stay inconspicious" befor promptly ignoring everyone in favor of going to bed. Slytherin's 5th year and up had their own rooms. Ginny had left in the beginning of 4th year and was now a 6th year. Or she would be, had she not been in advanced classes in America thus making her a 7th year with Harry.

_'Great something else I have to worry about. Newts"_ was Ace's only thought before she fell fast asleep surrounded by Green and Silver.

* * *

AN- Review. I'm going on Vacation so I probably won't be able to update for a while, though. 


	2. Silver

Wild Card

disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it

I have decided to update all my stories and start a new one all at the same time, so sorry that it's so late!

Chapter Two: Silver

"Hello," Draco said at Breakfast the next morning.

A grunt was all he heard in return from Ace.

"She's not really a morning person,"Harry explained to the blond.

"Like you are," Ginny grunted again.

"Well, nooo"

"What do you mean? You seem perfectly fine to me." Draco questioned.

"He got up a LONG time ago, he's past his grumpiness already," Ginny muttered gulping down steaming hot coffee.

"When?"

"I dunno. Four AM, maybe?" Harry answered while watching in amusement as Ginny ate everything in a five foot radius.

"Why doesn't Ace just wake up with you?"

Ginny dropped her fork and knife in shock, Harry's mouth was wide open, and Professor Snape, who happened to have been walking behind them at the time, walked right into a first year Hufflepuff without a scowl, they were all in shock.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Draco asked worriedly, not wanting to ruin the tentative friendship he had with Harry and Ginny.

"No, it's just..." Harry said thinking back to the first and only time he ever tried to get Ginny out of bed to run with him.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Harry quietly tip toed into Red Eye's room in New York City, where she was for the month. He slinked over to her huge bed.

_CREAK!_

_'DAMNIT! Stupid floorboards!' _Harry thought, freezing, not wanting to have a bullet hole in his head. He saw what happened to people who startled Ginny Weasley.

When he was that it was safe, he continued his path through her bedroom to reach her bed. When he finally reached her, he sent up a silent prayer and gently prodded her... nothing happened. He tried again...nothing. He gently poked her in the stomach, before ducking down quickly, expecting a knife in his chest... still nothing. After a good half hour of poking and prodding he finally stepped back and hid far enough away that she couldn't reach him, behind a big dresser, where he'd have good cover for flying lethal objects, but enough room where he could see what she was doing. And with a flick of his wand...

**SPLASH!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry looked up from the dresser, unfortunately at the same time, Ginny glanced over. If looks could kill...

He spent the next three hours running for his life and climbing up huge trees to get away from all the knives. Finally they returned to her room where she collapsed into bed again.

"Now, will you train with me?" Harry pleaded for the millionth time

"NO!"

She was curled up, face down under huge amounts of blankets. He really didn't have a choice. He grabbed her ankles and pulled, like he saw in the movies all the time, intending to dump her onto the floor. Nothing happened. She had grabbed onto the headboard with all her might. Try and try as he might she would not budge. One hour later he gave up and left the room in a huff, off to find a willing sparring partner. No one saw her again until three in the afternoon.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Wow, seriously?" Draco asked eyes wide.

"Yep. No one has ever managed to get her up until fifteen minutes before class starts and even then, she usually sleep during class."

"Bloody Hell"

"You need a nickname" Ginny said suddenly.

"What?" Draco and Harry echoed.

"A nickname. I'm Ace, Harry's Midnight, you need a nickname."

"Like what?" Draco asked as they began walking to class.

"Hmmm. How 'bout Chaos?" Harry suggested.

"No, too cliched. Besides, it's taken."

They pondered nicknames for a good ten minutes before Ace got a brilliant idea.

"Silver!"

Harry and Draco looked at eachother and exchanged looks in silent communication.

"We like it!" they said in unison.

REVIEW!


	3. Mysterious Figure

Wild Card

disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it

Chapter Three: Mysterious Figure

So Silver it was.

Ace, Midnight, and Silver made their way to their first class of the day. Potions.

"Sit!" Professor Snape bellowed, sweeping into the room, "Let's start with something simple, shall we? Slytherins, brew the Boil Curing Potion. Gryffindors..." Proffesor Snape smirked evilly. You could just see the maniacal laughter in his eyes, "Brew the first three steps...of the Wolfsbane Potion."

A relative gasp was heard. The Wolfsbane Potion!

"But, Professor!"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm well aware how difficult it is. That's why I said to brew only the first three steps."

"It's impossible, Profeesor! With or skill and knowledge? It can't be done!" Hermione said decisively

Professor Snape got a wicked gleam in his eyes. Harry and Ginny groaned and slumped down in their stools, hoping the earth would swallow them whole.

"Miss Granger. Allow me to make a deal with you." Snape said a bit kindly, thus scaring everyone, but Hermione.

"Yes?"

"If two of my Slytherins can brew ALL of the Wolfsbane Potion correctly, you will stop raising your hand and being a little, nosy busy body in my class. If they fail, the Gryffindors will brew the Confundus Potion instead, one of the simplest potions to brew in the world."

"Fine, but you also have to be fair to the Gryffindors and stop picking on us. And if only one of the two brewers manage to make it, then you still lose"

"As long as, if I win, all the Gryffindors at dinner proclaim Potions their favorite subject and prance around the hall"

The Gryffindors looked mortified while the Slytherins snickered.

"Deal!" Hermione grinned, thinking there was no way anyone in their class could win, "Who are your two people?"

"Potter and Weasley"

Everyone gasped. Professor Snape, resting the Slytherin pride on those two? And everyone knows Potter is horrrid at Potions.

Ginny and Harry groaned before grudgingly standing up and trudging over to the center of the room where Professor Snape had set up two Potions labs with all their ingrediants.

They flopped down before simultaneosly sighing an exhaspereated sigh. They smirled when they saw Professor Snape roll his eyes. Then they got to work.

They worked fast and efficiently. Sometimes all they had to do was cut up ingrediants, but sometimes they had to keep three cauldrons running at once, one being stirred counter-clock wise, one clockwise and one in the shape of a '+'. Everyone, minus Snape, was in awe. How could they possible do that? Hermione was starting to get worried. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. They were supposed to fail miserable and allow Gryffindor to win and thus gloat over Slytherin. They were most definately NOT supposed to know how to make Wolfsbane!

"Done!" they said together, both putting down their ladle after they had poured their potion into vials.

"It just needs to set, Professor." Harry said

"Not that you need us to tell you..." Ginny smirked

"Why not?" Hermione asked, never one to let knowledge slip.

"Why, Hermione! You don't know?" Harry fake gasped while Ginny wagged her finger disappointingly.

"I..." Professor Snape started, "Invented the Wolfsbane"

The whole class gasped. Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone slowly filed out, still stunned, but then someone yelled "WAIT! BECAUSE OF GRANGER, WE HAVE TO SAY ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT POTIONS AND SLYTHERIN!" The whole class groaned and shot glares at the Muggleborn.

Malfoy sneered at her on the way out and said, "I guess without Potter, you're just another Mudblood, huh?" before he laughed and caught up with Midnight and Ace.

Suddenly, they heard a maniacle laughter coming from the southern dungeons. Silver jumped before stuttering that they should get out of there. Harry was arguing and say that they should go investigate, while Draco yelled something about stupid Gryffindor Courage and how it didn't help a dead body before Ginny grabbed both of their arms and silently pointed to a dark figure hiding int he shadows with a dull golden mask on. Those were Deatheater robes and the mask was that of a Deatheater except for the rather large exception of color.

Draco visibly started, drawing the attention of the mysterious figure. The figure saw them and dashed away. Harry and Giiny immediatly started after it while Draco groaned and muttered something about stupidity and the things he does for friends.

They chased him to a painting of a tall dark haired man with a boa around his neck. The painting let the Deatheater by, but closed as the group drew near.

"Damnit!" Harry growled, slightly out of breath by the heavily panting Draco.

"How are you guys not dying right now?" Silver gasped out before crumpling to the floor in exhaustion.

Harry and Ginny both looked down at him.

"I wonder if he's dead." Harry said, tilting his head to the side.

"Let's find out!" Ace smiled before lifting her foot, about to kick Silver in the ribs before Draco's eyes widened and he sprang up.

"Training," Harry answered Draco's previous question.

"Oh,"

All three turned to look at the painting that stood between them and their mysterious intruder.

"Hey! Isn't that...wait...yeah, I think it is!" Draco said suddenly.

"Well?" Midnight and Ginny both asked.

"That's Salazar Slytherin!"

"Well...crap"

REVIEW!


End file.
